This ia multi-center study in which a new agent (troglitazone) that has been reported to incrase whole-body insulin sensitivity will be tested in a randomized, double-blind study to determine whether the drug lowers blood glucose concentrations and/or improves insulin sensitivity in adults with non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus during a 6-month study period.